


Be Home Again

by poppyfields13



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyfields13/pseuds/poppyfields13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mallory will always be there, even in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Home Again

All summer long you have been spent a lot of time with Mallory. Going to the movies, shopping… just sitting around and talking. You talk a lot actually. You’re not sure why, but you look forward to hanging out with her more than anyone else. Even Claudia. You think maybe it’s because, somehow, she seems to understand you more than anyone else.

Ever since she’s been at Riverbend she’s grown up somehow. She doesn’t feel as comfortable with your old friends anymore, and truthfully, you don’t either. You always thought you were more grown up than them, but you know now that you weren’t. You were just different.

You still all hang out, and you have fun too. But when she is in Stoneybrook you just find yourself seeking out Mallory’s company more, just the two of you. And when she’s not in Stoneybrook, she’s always there to answer your call.

She never disappoints you. It seems like whenever you’re thinking about seeing her, whenever you need her, she’s there.  
The day is gloomy. The clouds grey, filling the house with dark shadows. You feel lonely. Mallory’s going back to boarding school tomorrow. The thought is as ominous as the clouds.

You sigh and wish it could be summer forever.

You look out of your bedroom window at the Pikes house and then you look down and she’s walking though the gate towards you. Always there when you need her.

Even in the rain.

She’s carrying something. Sheltering it with her arms. Her head bent down. Auburn ringlets covering her face. You watch her until she is out of view and then you run down the stairs to meet her.

She smiles at you with perfectly straight, white teeth. She’s not afraid to smile anymore. She follows you up to your bedroom and you sit on the bed facing each other.

She says she can’t believe she’s going back to Riverbend tomorrow. You frown and change the subject, asking her what she brought with her. She’s still cradling the object in her arms and you peer down, trying to get a better look.

Oh, it’s just a book.

It’s never ‘just a book’ with Mallory. She gives you a shy smile, her eyes mysterious. Then she says she wants you to have it. You ask what it is because you still can’t see the cover.

She moves her arm away and holds the book up for you to see. It’s her favourite book, so you can’t take it. It’s all old and creased and beautiful. You can’t. Besides you already have your own copy.

She looks at you with honest eyes. “Stacey, please. I want you to have it.”

Then, you have the urge to kiss her. A desperate need to be close to her. You don’t want her to leave you. You know that you need her forever. You can’t get used to her not being right next door again. She’s never let you down and you’re scared that when she’s gone again, she will.

You don’t kiss her.

She says she’s not leaving you. She’ll be back for the winter break. She _knows_ what you’re thinking.

But it’s too long.

She places her hand over your hand, which is clutching the book tightly. Then she leans over and softly presses her lips to yours.

It’s very quick and very light and it feels like the only kiss you’ve had that’s ever really meant something. Something more than you can even describe. You know, then, why she gave you the book. And you think, probably, you’re the only one who would understand it.

It’s letting you know that she’ll be home again and that a part of her is always with you. She _will_ always be there when you need her.

And so, when she goes back to school, it hurts, but you don’t feel like you will never see the light of day again. The last rays of the summer sun dance across your skin as you stand on the sidewalk watching the Pike’s car drive down the street and out of view.

You clutch the book to your chest and know Mallory will be home again.


End file.
